Jessica Cheyenne Reed
by AngelicDarkWolves
Summary: There is a new girl in Amity Park. And she knows more about anything and everything than you think. This is my first story so be nice CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Even though when the show got canceled, it still lives on in our hearts. PHANS UNITE!**

It was raining the day she arrived at the small town. Jessica Reid looked out the car window with a scowl on her face. She was beyond pissed at her mother's decision. Jessica was no ordinary girl and she came from no ordinary place. You see, Jessica was many different things. She was part wolf, siren, ghost, and a little voodoo witch doctor on her aunts' side. A colleague of her fathers', who wasn't spoken of in years, decided that he should meddle in other people's business. Jessica despised this person and was forced to call him her uncle. No, Jessica was not at all pleased. "Lighten up will you, it's going to be fun living with your Uncle Vladimir." said Peyton, Jessica's mother. Jessica thought her mom had lost her marbles, Not that she already hadn't. Peyton was half demon, making her hard to agree on certain things, if you catch my drift. " Mom, when you told me I was going to be surprised and have you blind fold me then tell we're moving then locked the car door so I won't try to run, maybe you should have been more onto **where** we were moving." stated Jessica. "Your Uncle means well, and he cares about you. You haven't been the same since…your father." said Peyton, with a thin line across her face. What happened to her dad, happened so long ago, Jessica didn't know what it was exactly. She just remembered on her sixth birthday, her father waking her up at night and carrying her down to the basement and telling her to keep quiet. She remembered that he sounded scared, and it scared her too. Everything after that was blurry and fuzzy, but in her dreams she could hear her fathers' screams of terror and screams that weren't her fathers'. No one knew of these dreams. And she wanted to keep it that way.

The only good thing about this move was that where they're was known to the most haunted town in America. Being partially related to ghosts they fascinated her in more ways than one. It was her deepest passion to know all about the supernatural, that and technology. You may look at her and say she could be classified as an A-lister, but at heart she was techno-geek. That would probably be the only reason she was excited to be in Amity Park. This beginning of her new life, and she was stuck with a crazy fruit loop to live with. What a living hell.


	2. Her First Encounter

It was Sunday, and she had to go to school tomorrow. She wasn't exactly sure about her new school, Casper High. She just might be the youngest. She was 12 years old, going on 13. She wasn't sure how to make friends, only keep in the shadows and to herself. All her mother wanted was for her daughter to get straight A's. Her mother always told her that you don't need friends to make you, only a great education. 'This is a load of bull shit.' Jessica thought. She found a small burger joint called The Nasty Burger. Whose idea it was to name a **restaurant **this was beyond her. The place smelled of grease and teenagers. She knew everyone in the room, and yet knows no one at the same time. Her great uncle Clockwork was the reason for this. She had the power to know everything and anything. It scared the bejeezus out of people. It was hard to control. She knew things she wasn't even supposed to know, Making it hard to keep a secret, Also a bad quality in a friend!

She sat a booth and noticed three tiny signatures written on it. She has seen signs like this before back home. It meant this booth belonged to a group of friends. She was invading their space. She envied their friendship, wishing she had such great friends. Three teenagers walked through the door and glared at her. Well two of them did, one just stared. She knew their names each by heart. She didn't know why, the names just felt right. The female of the group stomped towards her. "Hey, you're in our spot, **move It**." said the pale girl still a glare on her face. Jessica just stared at her. 'Who does she think she's talking to? I didn't even do anything to this chick, and she's already pissed with me!' Jessica thought full of curiosity. "Sorry, didn't know you sat here." Jessica said sheepishly. _**'Yes you did, you shouldn't have sat there in the first place!' **_said a voice inside her head. Something in her mind told her that the encounter with the darkly dressed girl won't be her last. It gave her hope that, that she just might have a chance to find a friend. Or even more. That was something that she would look forward to doing. She just has to have faith.


	3. The Kidnapping

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry for not posting in awhile, school homework is hectic. Any who, I WILL REMIND YOU I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! If I did there would still be more episodes.**

The Kidnapping

This is not at all how I planned today. I was just minding my own business getting ready for my first day of school, and then somehow I'm locked up in some robotic ghosts' cage. "You child, have got some value, I mean the ghost child was one thing, but **YOU**, my dear are exquisitely rare." said Skulker. "You do know that I could tear you to shreds, right? I mean you're just a sad, insecure, little blob that doesn't know how to keep his rocker girlfriend happy." I said with a smirk on my face. It took every ounce of my body not to laugh at his dumbstruck face. "How do you even know her?!, never mind that, BE I'M GOING TO RICH!" squealed, yes squealed the bounty hunter. "Dude, I'm going to be late for school, which I'm actually excited for!" This is my chance to be friends with the girl from yesterday, and this idiot was ruining it for me! "Look, if I help you with your relationship problems, will you let me go?" I asked. His face twisted in deep thought. "Why should I let **you **give me advice?"Wondered Skulker face full of doubt. My lips curled in a smug grin. "Because I know everything, so when I get home from school I will teach you everything you need to know. Deal?" I offered with a hopeful smile. I already knew where this was heading. He would let me go; I help him with his problem. My heart is just too big for my own good." Deal; but if you even think about tricking me, your life will be a living hell, Comprende?" he said with a murderous glare. "No tricks. I promise, and I never ever break my promises." They shook hands and went their separate ways. I looked around for my skateboard. Once I found I pressed the small red button on the bottom, causing the small rockets to come out underneath that I installed on it at seven years old. What; a girl can't invent things every once in awhile?

**Sorry it was so short, I'm tired and hungry, and wish that my fingers would type faster. Please Review. Also be nice to other authors, they work their butts off just as much as I do and yourself. I luv u all! 3**


	4. spoilers

**Authors Note: Hello! Fellow Phans of Fan Fiction; I have come to inform you that I will regularly tell you some random spoils just for the fun of it. ALSO, I would appreciate your own input in the story ****Jessica Cheyenne Reed****, I like to let you the readers in on the fun and WHO KNOWS; Your OWN idea might be put in the story. Time for the first spoilers! **

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: THE ROAD TRIP COMES OUT DECEMBER 2015/2016 (I LOVE CUTE FURRY CHIMPMUNKS!)**

**MONSTER HIGH FREAKY FUSION WILL PROBABLY BE SHOWN ON FRIDAY THE 13****TH**** ON Nickelodeon**

**If any of you know who DON'T Max Schneider, LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK! ( JUST KIDDING : P) ANY WAY HE MADE THIS HILARIOUS VIDEO COVER OF BANG BANG.**

**On Animal Planet the Next season of Pit bulls and Parolees comes on October 4. (That show has me in tears, protect the dog's people.)**

**That is all I have for now. When I have the time, I will write more. I will try to write longer chapters, but no guarantee that I will have the energy. I LUV U ALL. **

** SINCERELY, **_**ANGELICDARKWOLVES**_


	5. Flirting Advivce

**Authors Note: I'm back y'alls! I finally and actually have the energy to write some more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. (No matter how much I wish I did) ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Flirting Advice

Tucker's P.O.V

I sat and stared at the new girl in front of the class. Not that I don't do it every day to other girls that is. But, there was something eerie about the girl that seemed to have me in a trance. I didn't know if it was her rambunctious, long curly hair or her light brown eyes that seemed to glow in the light. Either way, I was still going to ask her out, regardless even if she said no. When she introduced herself, her voice sounded angelic yet, shy at the same time. "Hi, my name is Jessica Cheyenne Reed, but you can call me Jess, NOT Jessie, JUST Jess; also I like to read and draw and listen to music. My favorite colors are violet and green; and I love burritos." The class laughed at her last statement. Everything about her just seemed adorable. Oh, yeah I was gonna ask her out.

She sat right in front of me. I can only thank my lucky stars she did. I wanted to stare at her forever. "Mr. Foley; do you mind joining the class?!" scolded Mr. Lancer before he went back to his boring lecture. Jessica raised her hand. He noticed it was quite small; it looked fragile. He wanted to be the one to hold those tiny hands. "Mr. Lancer, do we do anything, you know, fun?" she asked voice full of curiosity. I snorted. She didn't know what she was getting into. "Do not find my lesson fun, Ms. Reed?" he asked. He sounded irritated. I thought she was going to back down at his sharp tone but she kept on. She had some real guts. She started to sound a little like Sam. "Actually no, no I don't. Actually I would rather listen to you scratch your nails up against the board than listen to this boring lecture." He could hear laughter in her voice. Me. Lacer's face turned red with anger. She was gonna get it now. The dark girl in front of him spoke again. "Can we try something at my old school that is educational, yet fun for teens?" she asked. She must have some type of mind controlling powers, because there is no way he would say yes to that. "What exactly is your way of teaching then; if it's any better than mine everyone gets free time, if not pop quiz and detention for you Ms. Reed." He said his face smug as ever. The class chuckled. They knew she wasn't going to win, so why continue on with the argument? "My school's way of teaching was through music And games. This lesson teaches history to students without them even knowing it. It is called Epic Rap Battles of History; there will be cursing, if you don't mind." She flatly stated. I myself was curious. It sounded fun, and educational, but does anyone here even know how to rap? That is the question. It was official this class actually just became interesting.

Jessica's P.O.V

' Were all the teachers here a bunch of smart asses?' I wondered in my head. This teacher, to me just needed to go make himself coffee and dunk some doughnuts in it. I have never in my life met such a person so outrageously boring. Just looking at him makes me want to knock myself out with a sledgehammer. The way this goes is I win and he loses; and I won everyone free time. The only thing about this class that I find the most interesting is the boy sitting behind me. He has been staring at me all during class. I've never had that happen to me before. The last time I had someone like me, they tried to rape me in an ally. That was actually one of the reasons why I would actually want to move here. Iwas excited to see how my first class of the day would turn out for me.

Sam's P.O.V

"I like her, I like her a lot." I told Danny. The only real rebellious one in this class was me; and to have another student have the same fire in her soul like me was pretty cool. Danny had that look on his face when he didn't trust something. As much as I love that boy; he needs to loosen up some. I tried not to laugh as I watched Tuck gawk at the new girl in front of him. 'Lucky Bastard' I thought with a smirk on my face. I was kind of curious on her new ways of learning; they seem kind of fun. Danny thinks it has to do with Ember. I say it's him being paranoid as always.

"Alrighty then; we are going to split you guys in groups. When I say one, go to the left of the classroom. When I say two, vice versa." She said. Dash raised his hand. 'Good Lord, Someone help this poor child.' I silently prayed in my head not for him to ask something stupid. "What does vice versa mean?" It took all my will power not to laugh my ass off. "Dude, how did you get in high school, but don't know what vice versa means?" The whole class laughed including Mr. Lancer. "It means the opposite." As she counted us off to our teams she explained the rules of the game. It involved singing. I am not in the best mood to listen to Tucker's horrid singing. So, she said he could announce the competitors. She left the class and came back with a bunch of costumes on racks. I myself was beyond intrigued. Whatever school she went to, I wanna go. I believe I have seen her somewhere before but I just can't put my finger on where. It will come to me eventually.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ: 3 I WILL BE ALL YOUR BEST FRIENDS! SRRY I didn't update sooner. ** ** I DO NOT OWN ERB, THEY ARE JUST MY FAVORITE YOUTUBE STARS AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO INCLUDE THEM!**


End file.
